Data streaming is known as a method for data transfer.
A simple method to transfer streaming data is by a handshake-type protocol wherein the transmitting entity and the receiving entity synchronize via direct acknowledgment signals. A transmitting party or data source signalizes to be ready for transmission when data are to be sent, and a receiving party or data sink signalizes to be ready for reception when it can or want to process new data. Data transfer does not start unless both the source is ready to transmit and the sink is ready to receive.
The object of the invention is to provide a handshake-based streaming data protocol for intra-circuitry data transfer between and through functional units of a system built in an integrated circuit.
A particular object of the invention is to provide a data streaming method that can be used in a modem of a wireless communication device and that enables to realize a low power, low size communication device.